Break Through
by Shadow Dancing
Summary: Lemonade Mouth Fan Fiction, full summary inside. Please read and review.  D
1. Chapter 1: She Looks Interesting

**Title: **Break Through

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Stella/O.C

**Summary: **There's a new girl in town, she's a California born and raised rebel, what will happen when she captures the interest of a certain rock star? Is the school, the parents, the town ready for this? Or will this touchy relationship cause heartbreak and raise hell? Or will they break through all the negative energy?

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alexia. The End. So, don't sue me. Kay? ;-)

**Chapter One**

**"She Looks...Interesting."**

It was an extremely hot and sticky evening, as it had been all day long. The Lemonade Mouth gang was on their way to Dante's Pizzeria for a beginning of summer gig, sure, they'd played Madison Square Garden, but they never forgot the places that first got them noticed. So, here they were. It was about two hours before they were to start, as they were setting everything up, they heard the bells jingle. Wen looked up and nudged Charlie, motioning to the girl that had entered in. She was decked out in a pair of white short shorts, black mid calf boots with a black, very clingy tank top. Her auburn hair had streaks of red and blond swirled through it. Stella looked up as she heard Wen asking Charlie if that was the girl whose family moved in next to him.

"Oh yeah, that's her." Charlie nodded, looking at her. "Her family's from California, her dad's some kind of talent agent, never home much, I only saw him as they were moving in...that was two weeks ago. Her mother seems like really strict, I guess that explains the rebel look?"

"She looks...interesting," Mo said, cocking her head to the side, looking the girl over as she walked up to the counter.

"I bet she's nice, I mean look at Stella, she was...still is a rebel." Olivia said, looking over at Stella, who was still looking at the girl, almost in a trance.

Stella watched as the girl walked over to the counter, she moved like the wind, she was graceful and carried herself like no one Stella had ever seen. Confident, but still approachable. She flicked her hair over her tanned shoulder, smiling kindly as she paid for her pizza for one. As she turned around, Stella was met with the deepest green eyes she had seen, and she was also met with a shake and someone calling her name.

"Stella!" Olivia finally broke Stella's gaze, and she looked at her blond friend and band mate.

"Sorry, I...I was thinking. Spaced out, ya know." Stella covered quickly, grabbing her mic stand, putting it together.

Stella noticed out the corner of her eye that the girl was coming over to them, she walked up close to the stage area, holding a to go cup. She waved at Charlie.

"Hey, Lexi." He greeted, waving back at her.

"So, this is Lemonade Mouth?" She asked, motioning with her hand.

"Yep, this is us." Charlie smiled brightly. "Guys, this is Alexia, A.K.A Lexi my new neighbor. Lexi, this Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott and Stella."

Lexi reached up and shook each ones hands, Stella almost panicked when her hand touched Lexi's. It was soft, but she had a good handshake. She stared up at Stella with those eyes and Stella knew her hands were extremely sweaty...damn the heat and nerves! Why was she acting like this? She never got nervous...and over a girl...Stella's head was swimming when she let go of Lexi's hand. She went over and grabbed her water bottle, almost downing it in two gulps.

"So, are you guys playing tonight?" Lexi asked, taking a sip from the glass.

"Yeah, we go on at 7, you should stay and watch us." Scott stated. "What better way to meet pretty much everyone you'll be going to school with in the fall than right here."

"I'd love to come watch you guys play." Lexi smiled, and Stella felt her heart pound. "I need to go home and shower...I've been walking all over town, getting lost, getting found, getting used to places."

"That sounds like fun," Olivia said.

"Ah, it keeps me away from my mother." Lexi said, her voice gritted at the word Mother. She then looked up at the gang and smiled as the cashier called to her that her pizza was ready. "I'll see you guys tonight...7 right?"

"7, that's right...get here early if you want a good seat." Mo laughed.

"I'll be back as soon as I shower and eat then," Lexi smiled.

Stella watched as Lexi walked out of Dante's, and across the street. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Mo nudged Olivia and motioned towards Stella, as if to say what was wrong with her? She didn't say anything to Lexi, she just stared at her. Olivia looked at Mo with a look that simply read she had no idea. Then all of a sudden, Stella jumped off the little stage area.

"I need to go home for a little while..." She said.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think it's just the heat...I need to go home and take a cold shower...I'll be back you guys." Stella said as she was walking out the door.

"I wonder whats up with her?" Wen asked.

"I don't know, did you notice she didn't say anything to Lexi?" Mo mentioned.

Suddenly Charlie got the biggest smile on his face and everyone noticed this and asked him what on earth he was smiling about.

"Guys...Lexi is a lesbian...I think Stella may have a crush." He stated.

The rest of the band members mouths all dropped open, Olivia's quickly turned into a huge smile, matching Charlie's and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable!" She squealed.

"But also bad..." Scott said sadly. "You know how people in this town act...you know what we went through just to keep Mel's and to get a new music hall...how are the going to react to this..."

The band mates all suddenly stopped smiling and their faces went blank, they had never thought of that, and nothing like this had ever happened in this town. What would happen if Stella were to act on her feelings? And at some point she would, that was just how Stella worked. Though they had never seen her that nervous about someone before. They decided to just let it all be, maybe nothing would even come from it and they wouldn't have anything to worry about, but they made the pact that if something were to happen, they would support their friend and band mate. They all shook hands on it and then went back to getting everything set up the best they could with Stella gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Inside

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alexia. The End. So, don't sue me. Kay? ;-) oh by the way, to see Lexi's outfit, go to starlets and harlots. com and search for backless halter top-red and then search for Hollywood Ruched Satin Capri Pants-White.

**Chapter Two**

**"Broken Inside"**

It was 45 minutes before Lemonade Mouth was to take the stage at Dante's, the gang had all arrived after going home to shower and get dressed. Stella had straightened her hair and had her one peacock feather earring in, she messed with her maroon vest that was over a black tank top, paired with gray jeans and her black boots. She kept looking at the door and almost jumped out of her skin whenever someone would come in, finally, the one she'd been watching for walked in. She watched as Lexi walked in, wearing a deep red halter top, white carpi pants and cute little black heels. Stella's breath hitched in her chest as she watched Lexi walk over to the booth they were sitting in. She stood right next to Stella, she smelled like vanilla and spices.

"You look great," Charlie said, smiling at Lexi.

"Thanks," She smiled, looking down at Stella, who quickly looked down at her plate that was stained with grease from the pizza slice she had just ate. "I like your earring,"

Stella looked up at her and noticed she had one earring on too, it was a white dice, the dots on it were little diamonds.

"I like yours too," She managed to get out. "What's it mean?"

"Always roll the dice, take a chance." Lexi smiled. "Yours?"

"Let your colors show, be proud." Stella smiled back.

"I like that," Lexi smiled.

Soon it was time for the and to start getting ready to play, Lexi got a seat right up front, in front of Stella's mic. Stella smiled at that, she didn't know if she'd done that on purpose or if she just grabbed the first seat she saw, but either way, Stella was happy. It was no time at all when the place was completely packed, Stella was in her natural groove now, she was no longer nervous when she looked at Lexi, which she was glad for that because now she didn't have to worry about messing up. Their set list began with Here We Go, slowed down midway with More Than a Band, picked back up with Determinate and then they ended with Somebody. Stella was happy that Lexi was enjoying herself, she had been openly flirting, and she knew she was flirting, with Lexi while she had been on stage, Lexi seemed to enjoy the attention she would get from Stella. But as they began playing Somebody, Stella noticed that as they were playing Somebody, Lexi got still and kept putting her head down.

"I'm so tired, of being invisible..."

Stella noticed as Olivia sang these lyrics, a single tear found its way down Lexi's cheek and dripped onto her hands. Stella wanted to rush down to Lexi's side and find out what was wrong. As the song neared it's end, Lexi suddenly got up and rushed outside. Stella had to literally stop herself from running out after her, she had to wait until they had finished the song completely. As soon as the last note was played, their bow was done, Stella took off for the door. Her deep brown eyes were searching for that girl that had captured her heart, there was no way around it, Stella was crushing and hard on this girl. She walked down the street a little ways and saw Lexi sitting on a park bench, her shoes on the ground and her legs up to her chest, her head resting on her arms. Stella slowly walked towards her, not knowing if it had something to do with her, the band or what. She didn't want to upset Lexi anymore than she already was.

"Lexi?" Stella's voice came out soft, low.

"Oh...Stella I am so sorry I ran out on you guys show like that, you all must think I hate your band but I don't I really don't...just, that song...it" Lexi paused as fresh tears spilled over her eyelashes like a waterfall.

Stella sat down next to Lexi and slowly put an arm around her, the scent of vanilla and spices circled around them. Stella breathed the scent in deeply and then felt Lexi's arms wrap around her waist, her face against Stella's chest.

"That song is exactly how I feel almost all of the time...I'm invisible...my father never talks to me anymore, my mother is ashamed of me...I had no friends at my last school..." Lexi exhaled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How come? You seem like a really amazing person..." Stella said, not understanding why anyone couldn't like her.

"Everyone turned against me when they found out I'm..." Lexi paused, she slowly pulled away from Stella and looked at her.

"Found out what, Lexi?" Stella asked gently.

"No...I...I can't tell you...I'm sorry, Stella." Lexi got up suddenly, grabbing her heels and took off running.

"Lexi! Lexi! STOP!" Stella called after her, but she kept running.

Stella watched as Lexi's body became smaller and smaller in the distance, for some reason an Avril Lavigne song came flooding into Stella's mind. Stella watched, though there was no sign of Lexi anymore, she kept watching the spot where she'd finally disappeared.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind, she's falling behind._

_She can't find her place, she's losing her faith._

_She's falling from grace, she's all over the place._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_That's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._


	3. 3Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alexia. The End. So, don't sue me. Kay? ;-)

Author's Note: to my only reviewer as of right now, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic. First off THANK YOU! =D and secondly, I was actually thinking about a little Charlie/Mo. Cause I don't much like Scott. SORRY people, but I don't. And there will definitely be some Wen/Olivia. Their adorable. So, yeah, look for those later on. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**"Look for the girl with the broken smile"**

Stella returned to Dante's as the rest of the gang was just finishing loading up their gear, Charlie turned and looked at Stella as she entered in, looking like a kicked puppy. Charlie told the gang he'd be back, he walked over to Stella and stopped her before she got into ear shot of the others. He asked what happened with Lexi. Stella told him what Lexi had told her and then how she ran off. Charlie pondered on if he should tell her. While Stella and Lexi were gone, the rest of the band had asked Charlie how he found out about Lexi's sexuality. He told them about the night before, he had been up late working on a song. He had his window up, but his lights off, just he soft dim glow of his TV was his only light for writing. He heard loud crashes coming from next door, he had looked out his window, which was right across from Lexi's room, he heard her mother screaming at the top of her lungs, throwing things against the wall and ripping things down. He heard her scream that she couldn't even stand having her own daughter in her home because of her sexuality but there was no way she would allow such filth to be hung on the walls.

The next morning, Charlie had seen two posters stuffed into the trash can. One two girls embracing and kissing and the other looked like a homemade poster that said love knows no gender, it was written in rainbow lettering. Charlie seen Lexi walking down the street so he quickly ran up to her and greeted her, she apologized for her mother's screaming. He told her it was fine, she smiled weakly. He told her he liked her posters that her mother had threw out, she looked at him with almost a deer in headlights look, he told her not to worry, he didn't judge anyone and she was still cool with him. She had gave him the most relieved look in the world, he didn't know now if he should break that little trust that she had in him by telling Stella. But he knew, he could tell by the way Stella looked right now, that she liked Lexi. He took a deep breath.

"I know what she's talking about, Stella." Charlie said, motioning for Stella to fallow him back outside, away from everyone. "But don't tell her you know, don't push it and don't tell her I told you."

"I won't...what's going on Charlie?" Stella asked.

"Well, I heard Lexi and her mother fighting the other night...Lexi is a lesbian. That's apparently why her father's never around much and why her mother is so strict. She apparently thinks if she keeps her on a short leash she'll break her from her "sinful ways", if I remember correctly..." Charlie said, then told Stella the full story of the fight he'd heard and what Lexi had told him the next day.

Stella stood there looking at Charlie in disbelief, Lexi's mother sounded like a bitch and Stella wanted to punch her in the mouth for upsetting Lexi like that. But suddenly, something Charlie said made Stella's heart almost pound out of her chest and her stomach to completely bottom out.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked.

Stella just stood there, she didn't know what to say, how to answer. How would her friends feel if they knew she had a crush on Lexi? Would they be okay with it? Or would they be like so many people living in the world and look down upon it? Stella could feel her face starting to heat up.

"It's okay, Stella." Charlie laughed, putting his arm around Stella in a friendly hug. "We all are completely supportive of you if you want to go for Lexi."

"Really?" Stella asked, shock clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean come on. We beat the school board, we got an awesome music hall. I'm pretty sure we can handle this." Charlie laughed.

Stella smiled at her friend, she was extremely glad that fate had brought her to all of these wonderful people she now called not only her friends, but her family. She and Charlie walked back into Dante's to finish packing up the rest of the gear, she asked Charlie if he'd mind her coming over the next day, in hopes of seeing Lexi outside. Charlie smiled and said he didn't mind at all. Stella went home that night and crawled into her shorts and tank top and then slipped in between her blankets, she pulled them up to her shoulders and took a deep breath. The image of Lexi dancing around to Here We Go flooded her mind as her eyes closed. She couldn't believe in just one day this girl had grabbed hold of her heart like this. Stella always knew she was into girls, but had never told anyone. Her family knew, they figured it out way before Stella herself even knew. And now her friends knew. She just wondered if Lexi knew? She almost had to the way Stella had been flirting with her while she'd been on stage tonight. She wondered if anyone else noticed.

Stella's eyes suddenly snapped open.

How on earth would everyone else in the town feel about two girls dating? It was a battle in itself to get the music hall and keep their lemonade...those things compared to this was like comparing an ant hill to a mountain. Stella grabbed her pillow and covered her face, letting out a long and frustrated sigh. But again, as her eyes shut, the image of Lexi came back and Stella smiled. Who cared what anyone else thought.

(Short chapter, I know. The next one will be better. Wrote this in a rush.)


	4. Chapter 4: All You Wanted

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alexia. The End. So, don't sue me. Kay? ;-) Oh and to my three reviewers, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, Jewdork and DannySamLover20 THANK YOU both again. I love checking my email and getting awesome reviews like yours. :-) Also, so sorry this has been a LONG time coming, works been kicking my butt.

**Chapter Four**

**"All You Wanted Was Somebody Who Cared"**

The next day Stella woke up to hr phone buzzing and ringing on the bedside table, she groaned and sluggishly reached out from under the covers and grabbed her phone. It was a text message from Charlie, he was asking if she was still coming over. Stella blinked a few times to get her eyes to clear them, she typed a quick message back to Charlie telling him she would be over soon if it was still okay, a few seconds later she got a reply from him saying see you soon. Stella set her phone back on her table and pulled the covers off of her and shivered, no matter how warm it was in the house, she always woke up cold. She walked over to her closet and decided on a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, her vans, a white t-shirt and her black vest. Laying those aside, she went and took a quick shower.

About an hour later, Stella appeared in the kitchen, she grabbed an apple, she saw a note on the table from her mother. They had a sudden business meeting out of town, her brothers would be at their grandmothers for the week and there was money for Stella to get food. Stella sighed, and walked out of their front door and began on her way to Charlie's house. The whole way there, Stella couldn't get the image of Lexi out of her head. What would she do if Lexi was there? If she saw her? Stella's heart began racing, she wanted to be with Lexi, there was no doubt about it. Stella wanted to call Lexi hers. Stella arrived in front of Charlie's house 30 minutes later, she glanced over at the house next to Charlie's that had been up for sale, the sign was gone, there was a trash can in front of it, there was curtains up and a welcome sign on the door. Stella looked around as she walked up Charlie's steps and onto his porch. The house looked empty and dark. Stella signed heavily. Maybe she wasn't home? Stella rang the doorbell, she waited. She rang the doorbell again. No answer. Finally she knocked a few times. Suddenly Stella heard someone from the backyard of Lexi's house.

"Stella?" Lexi's voice rang out.

Stella's heart stopped. "Yeah?" was all she could get out.

Lexi appeared next to the porch, wearing nothing but a bikini top and bottom. She smiled brightly and waved.

"Charlie told me to tell you he was sorry but they went to visit his brother today, he forgot about it." Lexi said, then smiled again. "You can hang out with me if you'd like...My mom's gone for the day."

Stella smiled, Charlie, you sly dog you was what Stella was thinking in her mind. She smiled at Lexi and nodded. "I'd like that,"

Lexi smiled back and motioned for Stella to follow her, Stella followed Lexi behind her house and up the back porch steps. Stella had a hard time trying not to stare at Lexi in that bikini. It was black, with white poka dots all over it. And it was one that looked like a strapless bra, it made her look even more amazing than before. As they entered the house, Lexi turned to Stella.

"You wanna come up to my room while I get dressed? Then we can...I don't know...watch TV or something? Sorry I'm kinda boring when I'm home." Lexi apologized.

"No, no it's fine..." Stella said, smiling gently.

Lexi smiled back and Stella started following her up the stairs to her room. As the entered the room, Stella's heart skipped about fifteen beats. Up until now, it hadn't registered to Stella that she was standing in Lexi's bedroom. Her hands started sweating and her heart rate went up, she was sure her face was red. Lexi turned around to Stella.

"You can sit on the bed if you like, sorry I don't have chair or computer desk yet." Lexi said, walking over to her closet.

"It's okay," Stella said, sitting down gently on the bed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about running off like I did..." Lexi said, turning around to face Stella, holding a pink tank top and faded hole ridden jeans.

"It's okay," Stella said, watching as Lexi slipped the clothes on over her bikini. "But, can I ask why you ran off?"

Lexi paused in braiding her hair to the side, she looked at Stella. Her bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should open up to Stella as she had to Charlie. They were all friends, Lexi knew she could trust Stella, but her past haunted her, horribly. She was scared to death. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, a soft, gentle hand. She snapped back to reality and looked up to see Stella standing next to her, her hand on her shoulder. She felt Stella give a gentle squeeze, Lexi looked into Stella's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Stella said softly.

"No...it's not that, it's just..." Lexi took a deep breath, looking down. "Last time I told anyone, it ruined my life..."

"Hey..." Stella slipped her fingers under Lexi's chin, lifting her head. "You can trust me,"

Lexi looked at Stella, her heart literally melting in her chest. Stella's deep brown eyes were so pure and caring, why was she even having to think about trusting her? Lexi took a deep breath, looking back up at Stella.

"I'm...a lesbian." Lexi said, looking away from Stella.

Stella laughed gently. "So am I," She surprised herself, it was the first time she'd ever spoke it to anyone.

Lexi looked at Stella in disbelief, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." Stella smiled, for once in her life feeling like her complete self.

Lexi smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Stella, hugging her tightly. Stella's heart almost jumped out of her chest, she wrapped her arms around Lexi's waist and held her close to her. Lexi laid her head on on Stella's shoulder for a moment and then she pulled away gently, looking at Stella with a bright smile. Stella returned the smile, until the phone rang. Lexi looked at the caller I.D and cursed softly under her breath. She listened to the answering machine pick up, it was her mother.

"Lexi, I'm coming home early." Then the line went silent.

Stella saw Lexi look at her with a heartbroken look, Stella smiled at Lexi.

"Let's go to my house, my parents are gone on a business trip and my brothers are spending the week at our grandmother's." Stella suggested, she saw Lexi smile.

"Let's go," Lexi smiled.

The two girls left out of the house and started walking down the street, Stella wanted more than anything to grab a hold of Lexi's hand and not let go, but she didn't know how she would feel about that, so she kept herself content by gently brushing her hand against Lexi's every now and then, which in turn would earn her a secret smile from Lexi, who was obviously trying to hide it. When they arrived at Stella's house, they walked up to Stella's room. They sat on the bed and Stella found a god movie on Netflix, even though they ended up not paying attention to it, instead they talked the entire time. About the band, about how the school was there, about when Stella knew she was a lesbian and then about what happened to Lexi at her old school. She told Stella about how they would taunt her, call her names, write things on her locker. How it ended up getting to her house, finding letters in the mailbox, taped to the door, horrible things wrote on her parents cars and garage doors. How her father ended up distancing himself from her completely, how her mother turned her back on her instead of trying to help her. How she had thought about ending it all, many times.

Lexi began crying and Stella pulled her close, letting her lay on top of her and cry into her chest. Rage and anger began boiling in Stella's blood. How anyone could be so cruel was beyond her, she could never do that to anyone, especially someone as amazing as Lexi. Stella stroked Lexi's hair gently, holding her as she shook from the tears escaping her body. Stella's heart ached for Lexi, she wanted to make everything go away, she wanted to take the pain away. Stella soon realized that Lexi had stilled, she looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep in her arms. Stella smiled gently and wiped the tears that still stained Lexi's face away, she leaned down and pulled her blanket up around them. Stella snuggled close to Lexi, softly singing a song to her as she too drifted to sleep.

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

_All you wanted was somebody who cares._

_If you need me, you know I'll be there._


End file.
